konoha high
by camron311
Summary: sakura betrayed naruto and he moves away. but how will she react when he returns


I do not own naruto please remember that.

I wake up as the sunlight shine throw the drapes of the curtain stupid sun my name is sakura haruno and as of today I going to konoha high.As i check the time it was 8.15 oh no I'm late.I rush to go and change later mom I said as I rush out the house.I was running to school I have history with kakshi sensei knowing him i still have time to make it.I'm nearly there then I bumped into someone.oh I'm sorry I wasnt watching were I'm going.The person helps me up and I get a good look at him he has sun kissed skin and beautiful blue sapphire eyes. He was really handsome but saskue was still better. He looks at me and I swear I saw him before.sorry again he said I naruto naruto uzamaki and I going to be the next mayor of konoha city believe it . he is very determined I thought well I'm sakura.I saw the colours In his eyes drained before it turned backed to normal.naruto are you okay I ask huh I'm fine he said as he send me a tooth grin. Your going konoha high to lest get going before we are even more late. We ran to school and made it to class berfore kakashi.he walked in class five minitues after.kakashi sensi your late I screamed sorry he saw I lost track of time on the road of life liar I screamed. Im the teacher your the student so shut up. Your mean I said as I frown well your useless he said.not kwoning what to do I sat down. Alright everyone we have a new student make him feel welcome kakashi said well come on in.the door opened to reveal a teen with blonde hair it the guy from this morning I thought.in the corner of the class a Raven haired boy smirked finally you have return uzamaki naruto.

Flashback

Sakura go on a date with me said a blonde 13year old no way you blonde retard I will never date you .You blonde piece of shit go die said sakura as she punched him in the gut leaveing a crying blonde boy alone in a park.why does she have to be so mean to me said the blonde boy.fine if she want to be with her precious uchia go ahead see if I care I will give up on you and never fall in love again believe it .

Sakura speaking

I felt bad about what I said to naruto he look really upset.I know I will go a date with him to make him feel better but just one thing can't make him think this is were dating.the teacher were calling the role call but they skipped naruto's name.exsuse me I said but you skipped naruto name. Naruto uzamkai

transferred out of this school.what I ask shock since when since yesterday his parent came in and said there gonig on a business trip and narutl is going with them so he can't attended this school anymore.

A lot of student were chering beasuse a lot of theme didn't like naruto.but I felt this is all my fault .

Flashback end

Hi I'm naruto uzamaki said the boy as he walked in the class .

He way watched by the students expesally a by a ravin haired boy and a lavared eye girl.

So the pussy is back said the ravin haired uchia.well hello again sasgay still trying to hit on me I see.yes saksue is gay but his is no yaoi fanfic.

Why isn't saskue denying him claim said a boy with a dog on his head beacuse what naruto said was true said a boy wearing sunglasses and a hood.

No it can't be said a blonde hair girl .Calm down into said a boy with a pineapple shaped hair.

Settle down said kakashi take a seat next to hinita. Who hinita said naruto its me said the girl with lavander eyes . as I walked up to her and notice a blush on her ceeks. What up with your face its red I said its nothing hinata said . okay I sit Down and tried to pay attention but fell asleep.I woke up to the sound of a bell wow did I seriously sleep through the entire day I get up and head out side only to be confronted by saskue again doesn't he learn. What do you want I said trying to control my anger keyword trying.

Nothing really your still not mad what I did to you are you I was trying to show the wonders of being gay because I care about you. Oh please if your cared about me you would respect my prefences. If you don't know what they are let me spell it out for you I'm NOT GAY! Oh please all men are a little gay said saskue. I'm ending this conversation and I walked of and left I heard him said I will get you to spread those legs someday I shurred at that thought. I saw sakura walk up to me hi she said.

Why are you talking to me I said

Don't you remember what you did to me what do you mean.

Flashback

Naruto sakura called out to him I will go on one date with so you will leave me alone . really sakura yes really she said alright I said this will the best date of your life just you wait. I took her to a restaurant the food was good sakura I'm going to the bathroom I said as the I failed to notice the uchia walking in the building with a smug look.

When I came out the bathroom I couldn't believe what I saw sakura kissing that uchia bastard .I stared crying sakura how could you do this to me I said. oh please naruto your a loser what did you expect seh said . some held me down and they riped my clothes right off as I stood there naked and embarrassed infount the one I love or used to love . I ran out the restraint naked didn't care were I was going after awaile I got tired and stopped crying but it still hurt I knock on the door to my house waiting for my mom to open it . hi son said kushina how was your date and why are you naked she yelled as I explained everything to her she was angry fuck that she was down right furious.but she control her anger .she told naruto that they are moving in a month so to suck it up until they move he agreed and went upstairs to change and go to sleep.

Flashback end

Did I really do all that said sakura slowly crying .yeah you did so stay away from me I said before running away. I know cowering out is the way of a pussy the I didnt care I just ran and ran until I reach home

END

Dam that felt good to write so tell me what you guy think


End file.
